Aircraft wheels may include a hubcap that is retained on the wheel with a retaining device such as a clamp. During maintenance operations the hubcap and retaining device may be removed to service and/or to remove the wheel. When removed, the hubcap and retaining device may be separate pieces that may be misplaced, increasing the risk of foreign object damage (“FOD”) and/or requiring replacement after loss.